Rosas
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Jesse deseja dar a Suzannah rosas. Porém, qual rosa terá o significado que se enquadre a ela? Vermelhas, azuis?


**Rosas**

- Suzannah? – murmurou Jesse, batendo na porta de meu quarto. Eu estava deitada em minha cama, lendo um livro que eu lia apenas para distrair-me quando Jesse estava ausente. Levantei meus olhos da página e encontrei os olhos dele. Eu já havia ouvido falar a respeito de seu coração acelerar e suas mãos suarem quando você vê seu amor, mas tinha de ser assim _toda vez_? Isso irritava-me sempre, já que não havia como disfarçar, e ele percebia.

- Oi, Jesse – cumprimentei. Meu coração parecia estar na boca, ele estava tão lindo! Ah, ele era de fato real? Era de fato meu só meu? Ou tudo isto é apenas um sonho? Então, acho que irei dormir para sempre.

- Olá, Suzannah – respondeu ele gentilmente, adentrando o quarto. Sentei-me na cama, pois não queria estar deitada em sua frente (eu não sei por que, mas é um hábito que eu assumi).

- Posso? – perguntou ele, apontando para a cama. Entendi que ele queria permissão para se sentar, eu assenti, permitindo-o. Ele se sentou no colchão macio, sobre o edredom rosa claro que minha mãe insistira em comprar. Ficamos em silêncio, ambos imóveis. Eu desejava que ele levantasse e me beijasse, que aqueles lábios encontrassem os meus, porque ele não fazia isto? Por que ele só ficava sentado, fazendo nada? Ele era de uma época diferente, acho que soaria rude eu, uma "dama" como ele insistia em dizer que eu era, pedindo para ele beijar-me.

- Suze, eu estive pensando – meu coração deu um solavanco em ele chamar-me de Suze, era sempre Suzannah, o que deu nele? – Eu queria dar-lhe um presente.

Olhei para ele, confusa. Minha testa se franziu e ele fitava-me, esperando uma resposta ou reação minha. Então por fim, eu ri brevemente.

- Então dê, oras bolas! – exclamei sorridente. Seu olhar era baixo e eu percebi que ainda havia algo que ele desejava dizer-me. – Jesse, o que você está escondendo de mim? Posso ver que tem algo que quer dizer-me.

- É que é o seu presente, eu não acho que você irá gostar – explicou-se ele, ainda com o olhar baixo. Eu podia ver sua timidez, que estava nítida em seu rosto. O que era afinal meu presente?

- Porque não? – perguntei.

- Você não parece-me o tipo de dama que gostaria.

- O que é que você quer me dar? – eu interroguei-o, curiosa por sua reação. Aliás, que tipo de "dama" eu sou que não iria gostar de seu presente? Parece tão perfeito tudo que vem dele...

- Bem, rosas – disse ele tímido. Agora eu finalmente o entendi. Ele via-me como uma mulher independente e nada delicada, que não gostaria de coisas românticas como flores. Porém, a ideia não pareceu-me tão má. Vislumbrei Jesse com um joelho no chão, dando-me um buquê de flores. Seria uma cena de fato romântica que eu jamais imaginara comigo em minha vida, mas agora até que soava-me bem.

- Ei – chamei-o, que fitava o edredom sobre a cama – Eu iria adorar.

Jesse olhou-me surpreso, os cantos dos lábios começavam a formar um sorriso e seus olhos brilhavam de emoção. Então, subitamente ele levantou-se e caminhou em minha direção, o sorriso ainda nos lábios. Jesse pegou minhas mãos, beijou-as e por fim, soltou-as e dirigiu-se a meus lábios. Ah, Jesus, meu coração parece que vai explodir. Os lábios dele movendo-se junto aos meus é... Perfeito. Por fim ele separou-se de mim, mais cedo do que eu desejava.

- Que cor? – questionou ele.

- Cor do que? – ainda zonza pelo beijo, eu perguntei, confusa.

- Das rosas! – disse ele, irritando-me pelo modo que ele falou. Ele disse parecendo que era uma coisa óbvia e que eu era uma porta por não saber.

- Ah, não sei. Pode se decidir. – murmurei baixinho.

- Eu não sei... Eu poderia lhe dar rosas azuis! São perfeitas! – exclamou ele, animando-se subitamente.

- Pois...?

- Não sabe o significado das rosas azuis? – ah, agora ele dizia pelos significados de rosas, coisa sobre qual eu não tenho nenhuma ideia a respeito. Dei de ombros. – Significam verdadeiro amor eterno, raro, forte, que nunca se abala ou descolore.

- É uma boa descrição do que sinto por você – comentei ainda maravilhada por ele ser tão perfeito em saber o significado das rosas, e por assimilar este a mim.

- Ou do que eu sinto por você. Porém poderiam ser também rosas vermelhas: paixão, amor, respeito, adoração. – ele sorriu.

- Ou até rosas amarelas, são tão lindas... – sugeri.

- Não! Rosas amarelas são um amor que está a morrer, você não se enquadra nesta rosa, Suze – disse ele, tenso. Então eu lembrei-me do outro significado das rosas amarelas...

- Rosas amarelas também significam um amor platônico, que foi o que eu vivi por você por muito tempo. – disse eu, triunfante por ter algum conhecimento a respeito desta área.

- E também o que eu vivi por você. Sempre te amei secretamente. – concordou ele.

- Ok, para finalizar. Qual rosa? – perguntei, por fim.

Ele fitou-me com os olhos cerrados, pensativos. Então por fim desmanchou esta expressão, tranqüilizando a face.

- Vou lhe fazer um buquê, de rosas vermelhas, azuis e champanhe. – ele viu meu olhar duvidoso sobre as rosas champanhe e prosseguiu – Significa admiração e simpatia, amor. Está bom o seu buquê?

- Perfeito – eu concordei, aproximando-me dele. Selei meus lábios nos seus e ele retribuiu, gentilmente.

Jesse separou-se de mim após um tempo, e abraçou-me. Então ali ficamos, abraçados em minha cama, os corações batendo na mesma sintonia.

_N/A: Oiiiie gente! Finalmente fiz uma fic do Jesse e da Suzannah! Espero que vocês tenham gostado, eu vi os significados das rosas e tive esta ideia. Então, não se esqueçam da __**REVIEW**__! Beijinhos, Sunny. _


End file.
